


This is How it’s Done

by DeepCycle



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepCycle/pseuds/DeepCycle
Summary: Near the end of Only Human, still in their synthoid bodies, Arcee and Springer get up to about what you'd expect.





	This is How it’s Done

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled choosing between the Mature and Explicit ratings with this one. This was an experiment to see if I could write about having sex without using any anatomical language. Not quite sure I hit the mark, but it was still fun. Let me know if y'all think I should bump the rating up.

Weakness and strength.

Softness and firmness.

Hands sliding along flesh and skin and muscle and bone. Ancient souls rediscovering each other in novel bodies.

Familiar expressions on an unfamiliar face. The same blue looking at her from different eyes. A voice she had known for millennia uttered from an alien mouth.

His lips upon her skin. Upon her flesh. Upon the flesh that needed him the most.

Soft-firm and wet. Giving her what she needed. Spurring her need further. The knot inside of her drawing tighter.

The stubble of his jaw against the inside of her thigh.

_Now._

Now. Please, please, please, now.

His weight. He waited. Trembling breath against her neck. Her teeth pressed against his shoulder.

There. _Right there._ Eager. Hesitant. Teasing.

“Tell me you want this.”

His eyes, still so blue, searching hers.

“Please… please…”

Flesh and skin and tightness. God, so much tightness and heat and wet.

Slow. So slow. Firm. Gentle. Penetrating through the knots.

Backing off. Dragging back. Forward again.

Wrapped around him buried inside her. Sliding gripping filling pulling slippery tightness. Impaling and devouring.

In as deep as she went. Back and again. Again and again.

Oh fill me up take me in.

Approaching… something.

Rippling tension, quivering muscle, a name whimpered in the dim light, a moaned response.

His hand found hers and fingers twined. Battling it off in his mind as he touched her as deeply as he could reach.

On the edge of it now. There. _Right there._ Pressed open with his enormity. Gripped by her desire. Skin alive with every trembling shift, every fiber, every breath over every bead of sweat.

Obliteration.

Seizing and gasping and crying and bucking and goose bumps on his back and along her thighs.

Harder deeper driving get every last bit feel every last inch.

Slower now, twitching, clinging to the receding waves, heavy breath.

His lips upon hers, her hands sliding down the sweat-slicked valley of his spine.

The unaccustomed isolation of her mind was lonely despite the literal presence of his body inside of her own. He pressed the side of his head to hers, desperate to have her mind touch his as completely as she had physically consumed him, letting out a groan of frustration when the effort failed. Giving up, he kissed her before withdrawing, both of them wincing with oversensitivity.

He lay on his back and she drew herself around him, both still trembling. Again, he pressed his head to hers. “You ok?”

She returned with a nod. “Very. You?”

He sighed. “Very.”

They remained that way for a long time, the evening light fading from the window, her hand spread over the rise and fall of his chest, his hand cupped around her shoulder.

Her voice whispered in the darkness. “I miss you in my head.”

He tightened his hold on her. “I miss you too. We’ll be back to normal soon.”

“This was fun, though.”

“Yeah, it was.”

They slipped into an alien sleep.


End file.
